


Faithful Jewel

by Ribby



Series: Jewels and Gems [5]
Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-19
Updated: 2010-04-19
Packaged: 2017-10-09 01:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"A jewel is only as good as its setting... and I would be set at my king's side."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faithful Jewel

**Author's Note:**

> Another for the "Diamonds" challenge on [**tolkien_weekly**](http://community.livejournal.com/tolkien_weekly/), and the final piece in this series.

"You misunderstand, Boromir. She is my future, but one I may not see. You are my present--I would give you all."

"And I you, my lord--but you must promise to be mine and mine alone, for what time we are given."

"Your name proves true... faithful you are, and a jewel as well."

Boromir held his eyes. "A jewel is only as good as its setting... and I would be set at my king's side."

Aragorn laughed. "And other places, I wager. We shall have to find a setting to fit you, rough edges and all."


End file.
